


Flores

by STsuki



Series: Paradise [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Paradise, Post-The Death Cure, Slash, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede ser que a los niños y niñas en el paraíso les guste que Minho— el líder grandote que siempre juega con ellos— sea feliz. Y como su sonrisa depende de la de Thomas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí publicar hoy!! en aras de que por fin me vi la segunda peli :D alguien más se quedo con cara de WTF? hice un post que les dejo en las notas finales. Eso sí que cruel se llevara a Minho es osom! Eso le da tantos posibles giros a la historia. En fin ojala les guste.

Minho estaba haciendo un par de flexiones a media mañana cuando un grupo de pequeños grievers, los niños y niñas del paraíso podían ser tan terroríficos como una de esas cosas en un buen día que el apodo se lo habían ganado a pulso, llego gritando saludos y buenos días. 

—Hola ¿No es muy temprano para ustedes?

—mhn… no hoy Marie nos iba a enseñar a hacer arreglos y coronas florales. Así que nos dijo que nos vería en el árbol más grande del paraíso. ¿Estás esperando a Tom-Tom?

Minho sonrió hacia Sandy y asintió con suavidad, sacudiendo la delicada manita que le era ofrecida. Esa pequeña niña dulce lo seguía a todos lados y no se intimidaba para nada fácilmente. Le recordaba un poco a Thomas, siempre estaba confundida.

—Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es Tom. Eh insistido muchas veces en que no es necesario que se ponga bonito para mí cuando vamos a correr. Pero es testarudo como uno de esos cabritos locos con los que les encanta jugar. 

—Mi mami dice que eso es algo que haces cuando estas enamorado. Yo no creo que enamorarse sea bueno. Dejas de ser inteligente. Tom-Tom se tropieza con todo últimamente cuando le lanzas elogios —acotó Louis mirando a Kari como si tuviera piojos. Minho rio internamente sintiéndose avergonzado de que un montón de mocosos fueran más conscientes de sus sentimientos que ellos.

—Así que… ¿Alguno ya sabe hacer esos adornos de flores? Jamás había escuchado hablar de ello.

Muy maduro Minho, cambiando de tema deliberadamente.

—No, Marie dijo que nos enseñaría a hacerlo. Técnicamente se hacía con papel colorido y listones suaves pero no es como que abunde por aquí así que dijo que tendríamos que arreglárnoslas con nuestro ingenio —dijo Tessa emocionada. Era una de las niñas más grandes, bastante viva y simpática. Thomas estaba empecinado en que sería una fantástica corredora cuando fuera mayor.  
—Oh, entiendo pero ¿Para qué alguien querría usar las flores como adorno o coronas?

—Eso es para que el pequeño grupo de grievers se entretenga mientras recolecto las frutas para la mermelada casera que Thomas tanto ama y así pueda servirse cada mañana en el desayuno —dijo la voz de Marie a espaldas de Minho haciéndolo saltar en su lugar sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

Todos parecían encontrar entretenido chantajearlo con las necesidades de Thomas. Si no supiera que ese shank en verdad amaba esa cosa espesa y empalagosa haría al grupo de grievers correr como maniáticos por todo el pueblo solo por el puro placer de hacerlo.

—Minho ¿Por qué no haces una para Thomas? Así estará más bonito cuando vayan a correr. Ven siéntate conmigo, yo te ayudare si no entiendes —dijo Sandy tirando de su mano para que tomase lugar a su lado.

Marie le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y Minho asintió, sentándose con cuidado a lado de Sandy antes de verse rodeado de pequeños mocosos hiperactivos y latosos. Más le valía a Thomas apurarse.

***

Thomas se detuvo jadeando en la colina en la que se vería con Minho, su cabello era un desastre y sus ropas estaban todas desalineadas se había quedado dormido y nadie se había dignado a despertarlo.

Algo frenético empezó a buscar a su alrededor y su boca se abrió enormemente al ver a su amigo sentado en el pasto rodeado de su pequeño club de fans, entretenido trenzando delicadamente el cabello de Ana. Pero más grande fue la sorpresa de Thomas al ver que Kari unía cadejos del cabello de Minho unos con otros, retorciéndolos hasta dejar su cabello usualmente lacio, ondulado y apuntando hacia el cielo, había un par de flores por ahí y por allá y Thomas no creía que Minho fuera consciente de ellas o no estaría tan tranquilo.

Sandy estaba especialmente enérgica señalando cuidadosamente algo que Thomas no podía ver desde su posición. Con torpeza se deslizo hacia el grupo y sonrió cuando un par de ojitos curiosos lo saludaron. 

—Hola, buenos días.

Minho soltó un gruñido y Sandy continuo moviendo sus manitas torpemente sobre la cabeza de Ana antes de darle una sonrisa sin dientes.

—Hola Tom-Tom ¿estabas poniéndote bonito para Minho?  
Oh Jesús, las mejillas de Thomas se sonrojaron furiosamente y el grupo de niños soltó un par de risitas burlonas sin dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

—No, me quede dormido. Gracias por esperar con Minho, apuesto que ahora no se enojara conmigo por llegar tarde. ¿Verdad? —preguntó recargándose contra los hombros del aludido inclinándose lo suficiente para buscarle el rostro. Minho levantó la cabeza y lo estudio un momento antes de sonreír y levantar hacia él una corona de flores que Sandy le ayudo a terminar.

—Te queda bien —susurro mirándolo de cabeza, mientras Thomas sentía que el pecho se le oprimía cálidamente.

—¿Qué… Qué es eso?

—Es una corona de flores garlopo~

—Minho la hizo para ti —dijo Kari mirando de reojo a Minho incorporarse.

—¡Y yo ayude! —chilló Sandy saltando a su alrededor abrazando las piernas de Minho con una risita adorable. 

Thomas podría morirse. Minho estaba tan lindo y suave con los niños.

—Ven grievers les dije que podría hacerlo —murmuro acomodándole la corona en la cabeza, mirándolo con cariño y algo que hizo que Thomas se sonrojara como un idiota.

—¿Qué opinas shank?

—Uh, gracias. Es muy bonita. Perdón por llegar tarde. 

—Olvídalo, no es como que no tengamos tiempo. 

—Nos vemos más tarde grievers. Adiós Sandy —dijo empujando suavemente a Minho para que empezasen a correr lejos de la comunidad.

—¡Adiós Tom-Tom! ¡No olvides sonreír, eso hace a Minho feliz! —grito Sandy sacudiendo su manita emocionada. Soltando una carcajada curiosa al ver a Thomas tropezar sobre sí mismo al haber escuchado ese grito.

***

—Deja de reírte. Minho es suficiente.

—Es que dios tu expresión. Definitivamente Sandy es la mejor.

Thomas bufo pero al final termino sonriendo de lado. Ambos estaban trotando suavemente junto a la vereda del rio.

—Es muy linda, parece que tiene un gran enamoramiento por ti. Su mamá dice que no deja de hablar de ti, ni de ser corredora cuando sea mayor, en realidad ahora que lo pienso creo su mama también está un poco enamorada de ti.

Minho miro de reojo la mueca confundida de Thomas y no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de él.

—Aw~ No te pongas celoso larcho, yo solo tengo ojos para ti. 

—¿En serio?

Thomas se detuvo en seco y Minho se tambaleo un poco antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a Thomas con una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿En verdad estamos teniendo esta conversación ahora?

Thomas se removió incomodo y se encogió de hombros, ese parecía ser tan buen lugar como cualquier otro.

—Me regalaste flores. Y tú sequito de fans constantemente me repiten que no deje de hacerte feliz. Además el 75% de las personas de este lugar ya asumen que tenemos alguna cosa. Lilian me dijo que te convenciera para darle un día libre a cambio de la sandía que cenamos anoche, dijo que era tu favorita. Así que sí creo que es un buen momento para hablar sobre ello —dijo cruzando los brazos ladeando la cadera de esa forma que lo hacía ver todo atractivo.

—Tú dijiste que Lilian estaba enferma Thomas.

—Y me creíste sin si quiera corroborarlo. Es a lo que me refiero, tu eres todo hosco y sarcástico y rudo a simple vista, pero conmigo siempre eres distinto, apuesto a que si te pido que hagas lo que sea que quiera, simplemente dirás que sí porque se trata de mí. Además de repente toda esa suavidad con los grievers… ¡Le trenzaste el cabello a Ana! Y ellos me tratan casi con la misma adoración con la que juegan contigo como sí… 

—¿Fueras lo más importante para mí?

Thomas cerró la boca de golpe y observo la espalda de Minho por un largo rato.

—Te tratan de forma especial, porque eres especial Thomas. ¿Ya se te olvido quien los trajo aquí?

—No, tú sabes que no hablo de eso. Todo el mundo trata de mantenerme feliz y cómodo y tranquilo, porque de algún modo asumen que si yo estoy bien. Tú estarás feliz.

—¿Y? 

—¿Cómo que y…? 

—Tommy, no hagas preguntas para las que ya tienes respuesta. Si te molestara de verdad no estarías tan tranquilo al respecto. Probablemente hubieras encontrado el modo de hacer que…

—Minho…

—¡Bien! Porque sí eres lo más importante para mí y te quiero pedazo de shank. Eso implica asegurarme de que estas bien en todo momento y en todos los aspectos. ¡Shuck! ahora voy a tener que golpear una roca para sentirme varonil de nuevo —farfulló mirando la mueca pasmada y sonrojada en el rostro de Thomas.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Lo sé, todos lo notaron antes que tú y yo.

—No es cierto, a veces…—dijo Thomas removiéndose un poco inquieto—. Cuando los penitentes me picaron había recuerdos y esta vaga sensación que no sabía a quién asociar correctamente hasta que llegamos aquí y pude sentarme a pensar y sentir con claridad.

Minho parpadeo intrigado y vio a Thomas sonreír como perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tú tienes recuerdos nuestros antes de esto?

—Algunos, aunque no tienen en realidad mucho contexto. 

Minho sonrió y extendió su mano hacia Thomas.

—Bien te diré que haremos; justo ahora te voy a besar y después vas a contarme que recuerdas sobre nosotros dos al respecto ¿bien?

Thomas asintió con su nariz casi chocando con la de Minho antes de reír quedito y terminar la distancia entre sus bocas en un beso casto y agradable que fundió en calidez todo su interior.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! kudos y comentarios son mi alimento, hay otras 3 partes de esta serie con las que podría dar un buen final. No esta beteado perdón por los errores que pueda haber, no duden en señalarlos. 
> 
> Aqui mi post sobre lo que pense de la pelí: [WTF con scorch trials.](https://moonandserendipia.wordpress.com/2015/09/14/the-maze-runner-the-scorch-trials-o-prueba-de-fuego/)
> 
>  
> 
> Por cierto, [la siguiente pregunta tiene spoilers de la segunda película]  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> ¿Saben como se llama la canción favorita de jorge que sirve como detonador para la bomba?
> 
>  
> 
> Bye bye!!! :D Gracias por todos sus comentarios a esta saga, los aprecio mucho!!


End file.
